


He Never Said He Was

by orphan_account



Category: due South
Genre: Angels, Gen, Miracles, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frannie's annunciation.  From her perspective, complete with malapropisms galore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Never Said He Was

For awhile, I was real depressed.  Divorced, spent more years than I care to repress dreaming over some guy in a red uniform.  I tried to talk to him about it, but my verbs all came out grabled, and he never seemed to be all that inclined to help me.

Except for that one time.  It was a real bad time for me, for all of us Vecchios.  Ray was undercover in a bad situation, and some weirdo blond guy was being Ray so that Ray could be someone else. 

It was enough to do in your hair.

But actually my replacement brother was kind of an okay guy.  At first, I got the impression that he was having a difficult time being my brother, because maybe he thought I was some pretty hot stuff.  And that’s always nice to know.  But he glomped onto Ray’s life, including being besties with the Mountie, and bye-bye Frannie.  Well, that’s kinda harsh.  He took an interest in my well being, and never gave me any gruff about dead hamsters or whatever, because while he was my brother, he wasn’t my _brother_.

Which leads me to the point.  I always thought Frase was just not that bright when it came to the man-woman stuff.  But when Guy Rankin’s corpse showed up in the drywall, I tried to explain to Fraser how bad it went with the two of us, me and Guy.  That I thought we were going out for drinks, but Guy thought we were going out for _drinks_ and somehow Fraser, who always ignored my most blatant ravishments, understood _exactly_ what I meant, just when I needed him to, and he and the other Ray covered up until they found the guy who really killed Guy Rankin.

And it was weird, a few months before my brother came back and got shot, thank you, Saint Michael, he turned out okay.  Anyway, before all that stuff happened, I started feeling kinda urpy in the morning, and maybe gained some weight, but just in the stomach.  So I hid behind furniture, held files _just so_ , and really did not know what was going on, because while I have definitely had sex, it had been awhile.  Like, I know the little paisley guys can live on for a couple of days after, oh, you know, the _act_ , but for six months?  ‘Cause that guy, Clarkenburg von Kent or whatever, that cheap German imitation of Fraser, was really the only one in years, and that’s awfully sad for both of us.

But I was knocked up and just _panicking_ because what unmarried Italian girl wouldn’t? 

And then Ray, Ray _Kowalski_ , showed up at my door.  And I thought he was up looking for the hand of Francis, but there he was.

“Well, heck,” I said.  In circumspect, I’m glad I tuned down the language.

“Francesca,” he said, and his voice had never sounded so resonating before.

“Yeah, Ray, you know it’s me,” I said.

“You are about to bear a child,” he said, sternly.

“Like you’re some kind of saint,” I scuffed.

“Not exactly,” he admitted.  “But, seriously, Frannie, it’s gonna be rough.  You’re about to have a kid, and then there are gonna be more, they’re all gonna be from Our Lady, and you aren’t really gonna be able to explain where they came from and _Life_ magazine is gonna fold.”

“You’re full of stuff!” I exclaimed, mindful of convoluting the ears of my unborn child.  “ _Life_ is gonna fold?”

“I’m afraid so,” Ray Kowalski said.  “And your life will be difficult, but the rewards will outweigh the disadvantages, and you and your children will be among God’s special gifts.”

And no way was this Ray Kowalski.

“No way are you Ray Kowalski,” I said.

And Gabriel beamed at me and said, “I never said I was.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the "Call of the Wild" postscript about What Happened to Francesca Vecchio, and informed by, but not dependent on, a "Battlestar Galactica" episode ("Maelstrom"), from which a line of dialogue was directly lifted.


End file.
